


Sleepless Nights

by FrozenMemories



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories
Summary: Set in my post S15 headcanon verse where Nick and David live together in San Diego.Nick still occasionally suffers from insomnia.





	Sleepless Nights

Nick had been trying to fall asleep for ages, tossing and turning in tune with his thoughts running around in circles. It wasn’t even anything heinous or scary that was causing his current case of insomnia. Just deadlines and meetings - administrative nightmares instead of his recurring real ones. With a deep sigh he rolled around yet again and stared at the alarm clock signing _01:41_. Tomorrow was going to be hell.

Beside him David groaned and pulled his blanket higher up above his head.

Shifting again, Nick turned to face the shadowy heap of bedding.

“For fuck’s sake Nick, what’s wrong?” David grumbled around a yawn, as he peeled himself out of the covers to blink at him in the dark of their bedroom.

“I’m sorry,” Nick sighed, “go back to sleep.”

Sitting up he scooted to the edge of the bed, ready to settle for another sleepless night in front of the TV, when an arm around his hips stopped him.

“Where do you think you’re going?” David mumbled while he pulled him back down to the mattress. Leaning over, Nick dropped a kiss to his forehead.

“Living room, don’t wanna bother you.” Sneaking out of bed was a well practiced routine for him that David would usually sleep through if he managed to stay silent. He already felt guilty for every time he’d jolt David awake with actual nightmares, but having no valid reason for keeping them both awake was even worse and he tried not to let it happen all too often. 

Before he could roll away a second time David tightened his hold on him and settled into his side with a quiet, “Wanna talk about it?”

Nick could hear the effort in his voice to sound less tired than he was and smiled. “You wanna talk about budget meetings in the middle of the night?” he asked wryly. David shrugged against his chest, “If it helps.”

“It won’t,” Nick sighed, “but thanks.” Wrapping his arms around David he pressed his lips to the top of his head.

Shuffling, David slid a leg in between Nick’s and slowly dragged himself up until he was covering most of his body with his own.

“Maybe if you stopped thinking about it?” he suggested in his trademark _wise-crack_ voice. Nick huffed, “Thanks, Captain Obvious, been tryin’ that for an hour.” David grinned against his cheek and with a deliberate roll of his hips whispered, “Maybe you haven’t tried the right method.”

Nick hummed in appreciation and slid his hands down the small of David’s back, drawing him closer while his parted lips let out soft moans that David captured in a slow but thorough kiss.

“I thought you were tired?” he inquired when they parted with a soft smacking sound.

“Yeah, well. All your rustling and shuffling kinda woke me up,” David stated matter-of-factly.

“’m sorry.”

Nick’s mumbled reply was cut off by David’s tongue gently prodding at his lips.

“Don’t be,” he breathed and leaned back down.


End file.
